Defeat of Chase Young
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Kimiko has come up with an idea. An Idea of how to defeat Chase Young. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

"I got it! I GOT IT!" Kimiko screamed, racing through the temple. Clay Chuckled as Kimiko approached him.

"Got what, little lady?" Clay asked, nudging his hat up.

"I figured out!" Kimiko Rushed.

"What did you figure out?" Clay inquired.

"Howtodefeatchaseyoung!" Kimiko Rushed.

"Say that again partner? Try that a little slower." Clay probed.

"I figured out… how to defeat… CHASE YOUNG!" Kimiko Squealed. Clay smiled.

"Well let's hear this marvelous idea of yours." Clay exclaimed.

"Chase drinks this soup that makes him immortal, but evil right?" Kimiko asked. " If we tampered with his soup he will no longer be immortal, and in theory, no longer evil, and thus we have defeated one of the greatest evils in the world." Clay nodded, listening.

"That's not a half bad Idea. We should Tell Raimondo and Master Fung. But how do you plan on tampering with his soup?" Clay asked.

"According to Dojo, Chase has a huge supply of the soups. If we take one and 'replicate' it without using the proper ingredients, but seemingly the same and putting the can back." Kimiko answered, walking with Clay to the mediation Temple where they knew Master Fung was doing his mid-day Mediation, where Raimundo often joined him. They walked in to see the two sitting side by side.

"So tell me Kim, what did you get? The latest Fashionable hat? A new Video game?" Riamundo asked from his Mediation spot, without opening his eyes.

"Neither. I Figured out how to defeat Chase Young." Kimiko answered, trying to remain calm. Raimundo opened an eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. I am pretty sure it will work." Kimiko answered. Raimundo nodded, opening both his eyes.

"So what is it?"

"His soup." Riamundo looked confused. " Chase Yong has to have his soup in order to remain immortal and powerful. And that is what makes him evil."

"And where are you going with this?" Raimundo asked.

"If we tamper with his soup, it no longer works. He is no longer immortal and thus no longer evil. In theory, but even if he is still evil he is no longer high powerful and immortal." Kimiko answered. Master Fung opened his eyes as Raimundo looked thoughtful.

"Okay, I'm down. How do you propose we do this?" Raimundo asked, nodding his head. Kimiko grinned.

"Researching the soup to start, finding the magic behind it. A dragon is used to make the soup. If we find something that tastes like dragon but isn't dragon, we've created a replica, he'll never know, and we've played with the magic that makes him who he is."Kimiko answered.

"OR as simply as adding other ingredients to the soup. If it has to have those exact measurements and only those ingredients, simply adding something as simply as a little bit of salt, could disrupt the magic." Clay added.

"Brilliant. How do we go about this?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko smiled.

"Easy. We sneak in and get a can or so of it. We remove its contents and put in our decoy. And then we wait."

X-X-X-X-X

So it was deiced. Our four warriors had recon to do. Kimiko used her computer to research the soup, even went as far as finding a recipe for the soup and then a substitute for dragon meat. As it turned out the soup didn't need a specific type of dragon to it, that a Komodo Dragon would work, but not a bearded dragon, as the bearded Dragon was really just a lizard. As for the Dragon substitute, all you needed was a reptile, the Nile crocodile. Clay got to wrangle up the crocodile with help from Dojo and Omi. Kimiko Researched the internet and a few scrolls and Raimundo, snuck into Chase's lair and stole four cans of the soup.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Is the soup ready?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko stirred it.

"Not yet. Have you emptied the cans?"

"Used the Yin-Yang Yoyos to dump it. No need to effect something here." Raimundo answered.

"Smart. Just a few more minutes." Kimiko answered. Raimundo peered over her shoulder in to the pot, or the caldron as he had been joking about for days, taking a whiff of her hair at the same time.

"That looks nasty." Raimundo answered, looking at the dark sludge of the soup, as a bubble grew really big and popped, almost splashing them.

"That's the sign that it's almost done. It will won't look so nasty when it's done." Kimiko answered, as yet another big bubble grew.

"I hope not. Otherwise our plan just fell through the cracks." Raimundo answered. He kissed the side of Kimiko's Head. "Good job with this Kimi! I know you've been up all night taking care of this."

"It's all for the better good. I'd do it again. Though I'd like to find a way that I'm not holding it for 3 hours before someone comes along to take over for a few." Kimiko answered. Raimundo chuckled.

"Next time we'll have regular intervals where you aren't the one doing it." Raimundo answered. Kimiko smiled before the bubble poped and splashed her with the hot liquid, making her shriek in brief pain.

"AH! HOT!" Kimiko shrieked, almost knocking Raimundo over. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cool water and gentle wiped away the hot liquid to find Kimiko's skin bright red underneath.

"Kimi, does it need to be that hot? You are going to burn yourself." Raimundo cooed, gently massaging Kimiko's burnt skin.

"It does. And it's also some of the spices in there that I'm allergic to. So my skin gets even more sensitive to the soup." Kimiko explained.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. I didn't know. It's in a volatile state at the moment, I'll take over." Raimundo stated. Kimiko took note of the fact that a gentle breeze was blowing and the spoon was still stirring the soup.

"Rai, I'm the most familiar with the recipe. I studied it for hours, researching all the loop holes and such. I need to keep watching it!" Kimiko answered.

"Then you can keep me company. I can keep stirring it and be nowhere near it." Raimundo explained.

"Because you are cheating, and using your element." Kimiko teased, giggling after her statement.

"Oh and you weren't in keeping it that hot?" Raimundo teased right back. "How much longer until it's done?"

"Once it starts to lighten, 5 to 10 minutes. But it will lighten on its own. In the mean time, any time now." Kimiko answered. Raimundo nodded and pulled Kimiko over to a counter near by where he lifted her up to sit on it.

"Rai, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you can see the soup and be far away from it. Your skin is raging." Raimundo answered, pointing out the skin that got plashed by the soup, to see it was bubbling slightly. Raimundo winced at how it bubbling and got some ice to put on it.

"You're supposed to run it under cold water." Kimiko stated. Raimundo snapped his fingers and disappeared for a moment before returning with two buckets and the orb of tsunami. Kimiko giggled at Raimundo as he but the bucket under her and used the orb of tsunami to rush water down her burnt skin until the bucket was full and then dumped that over her to fill the other bucket. Kimiko looked at the soup to see it was lighter.

"Rai, it's almost done!" Kimiko exclaimed. " Quick, go get the cans. We have not a moment to lose!"

Raimundo dashed through the temple and returned shortly with the cans. Kimiko darted across the kitchen and grabbed a ladle and waited a few moments for the soup to turn into a murky brown before ladling it into the cans.

"Hand me the glue over there!" Kimiko pointed to the other counter. On it was a canning adhesive. Raimundo used the wind to fly it over to where Kim lined the edges of the cans with it before putting the lids on to let it cool. " Let it cool ten minutes and we can take it back."

"I'll take care of it." Raimundo stated.

"No, I want to." Kimiko said.

"We can both do it but that increases the chances of us getting caught. It's best if only one of us goes. I use the wind to make me lighter. Trust me. I can do it." Raimundo answered. He looked deep into kims eyes. "Besides, you have been working on this soup for the last 18 hours. Go sleep. Master Fung will understand why you are not training with the others."

"Alright. Be careful." Kimiko stood on her toes and kiss Raimundo on the cheek. "I expect to see you back at dinner."

"I will kimi. I promise." Ten minutes later, he and the soup were gone, along with a few shen gon wu that he took with him, including the shroud of shadows. He returned many hours later.

"The deed is done." Raimundo exclaimed. A sleepy Kimiko smiled.

"And now we wait." Kimiko stated.

"And now we wait." Raimundo agreed.

X-X-X-X-X

A/n: I hope you like the first chapter. For those of you who are my constant followers, I'm now on Facebook. Like my page for updates on when I'm updating, and sneek peeks on what I'm working on. And to see what delays are going to be happening on a few stories. Check my profile for the link! Devilsangelsaphire is out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Chapter:_

"_I got it! I GOT IT!" Kimiko screamed, racing through the temple. Clay Chuckled as Kimiko approached him._

"_Got what, little lady?" Clay asked, nudging his hat up._

"_I figured out!" Kimiko Rushed._

"_What did you figure out?" Clay inquired._

"_I figured out… how to defeat… CHASE YOUNG!" Kimiko Squealed. Clay smiled. "Chase has a huge supply of the soups. If we take one and 'replicate' it without using the proper ingredients, but seemingly the same and putting the can back."_

_Chase Yong has to have his soup in order to remain immortal and powerful. And that is what makes him evil."_

"_And where are you going with this?" Raimundo asked._

"_If we tamper with his soup, it no longer works. He is no longer immortal and thus no longer evil. In theory, but even if he is still evil he is no longer high powerful and immortal." Kimiko answered. Master Fung opened his eyes as Raimundo looked thoughtful._

"_Okay, I'm down. "_

"_Easy. We sneak in and get a can or so of it. We remove its contents and put in our decoy. And then we wait."_

"_And now we wait." Raimundo agreed._

X-X-X-X-X

It had been two weeks since the soup had been replaced. And still nothing had come of it yet. Raimundo kept his eyes open, and spent most of his time caring for Kimiko who after her burn, had weakened greatly.

"Rai, you don't need to watch me like a hawk." Kimiko exclaimed as she practically dragged herself down the hallway. Her hair was lank and her skin pale.

"I don't want you getting hurt. You have been unable to train, which makes me worried about you defending yourself against someone attacking the temple. Now where are you going?" Raimundo asked, scooping an arm around Kimiko and helping her down the hallway.

"To the bath. I can't shower but I can try and take a bath. It's just my allergic reaction to the spices in the soup. It should wear off in a few days." Kimiko answered. Raimundo smiled and scooped her up and carried her to the bath, worried about Kimiko's weak protest. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water after setting her down next to the tub. He filled it with Kimiko's favorite bubble bath, turning it off a certain point.

"Let me know if you need help with anything. I'll be right outside the door." Raimundo told her, kissing her cheek.

"Rai," Kimiko started when he started to close the door. Raimundo stopped and looked at her. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome Kim." Raimundo leaned against the wall on the outside and stood there when Clay came along.

"How's Kim doing?" Clay asked.

"Very weak. She was practically dragging herself down the hall to get to the bathroom. I imagine she's trying to wash any residue off her skin. I'm worried about her, Clay." Raimundo exclaimed.

"I am too, partner. I am too. She's not eating much either. I'm planning on making her a chicken soup. To help her get her strength up." Clay responded, shifting.

"I've never her seen her so weak. It worried me. I scooped her up and when she should have protested, she only whined slightly. It's like her fire has been dosed." Raimundo explained worriedly. Clay sighed.

"It seems she's worse off than we thought. " Clay exclaimed. Raimundo shook his head.

"I don't think we have scratched the surface." Raimundo sighed, his head tilting back to lean against the wall. The two stood there in a silence for a few.

"Do you think this is the allergic reaction?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know, partner. It could be, but it could also be her kryptonite." Clay answered.

"Kryptonite?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, Kryptonite. Superman had a weakness. Kryptonite made him weak as a baby. That was his weakness. Maybe whatever that spice is, is Kimiko's Kryptonite." Clay explained. Raimundo bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. But Kim is no superman. She's… She's…" Raimundo struggled to come up with an adequate term.

"Superwoman?"

"I guess but…"

"Kimi isn't a lesbian?" Raimundo popped his head up.

"What?"

"Oh, it's a rumor that because she oh… that's wonder woman. Never mind." Clay looked embarrassed. Raimundo shook his head. " Does she know you love her yet?"

"No. And if she gets any weaker she may never know." Raimundo answered. " Probably better that she never knows."

"You don't know that partner. Give it chance. Maybe it'll be better than that." Raimundo shrugged.

"Maybe."

X-X-X-X-X

Kimiko groaned in pain as she struggled to ease herself out of the water. She had been lying through her teeth to Raimundo. It wasn't an allergic reaction to the herbs in the soup, but a reaction to the soup itself. Kimiko sighed, her mind flashing back to what she read. The text said that in order for the person to have no clue that the soup wasn't the real one, the soup picked a victim who had to suffer the consequences, until the transformation was complete. Those consequences were severe pain, and significant weakening. She slipped to the floor and wrapped a towel around herself.

She knew if she told the others what was going to happen they wouldn't have agreed to it. And She was all too willing to sacrifice herself for it. So she held her tongue. She managed to slowly get dressed and drag herself up to sit on the toilet to take a breath. She rose up and walked slowly to the door and opened it. Clay and Raimundo looked up at her.

"Hey, Feel better?" Raimundo asked.

"Much." Kimiko answered, slumping against the frame. Raimundo frowned at her slumping.

"You need a nice bowl of momma's chicken soup. That'll perk you right on up! Momma makes the best soup. I'll make ya some!" Clay exclaimed, with a nice smile. "You'll get your strength back real quick." Kimiko smiled.

"Real sweet of you clay. But that won't fix me right up." Kimiko answered.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko frowned, thinking for a moment.

"I didn't tell you something about that soup. In order for Chase Young to never know the deference, the soup picks a victim, or a willing person, who suffers the consequences of the change. Weakening and hurting them. I gave myself up as the victim. For the better good." Kimiko explained her voice slow and soft. Raimundo glared.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell us?" Raimundo demanded as Clay stared dumbfounded. Kimiko winced.

"Because you wouldn't have let me do it. Or let anyone else go through it." Kimiko answered.

"Damn Straight. I would have done it!"Raimundo snapped. His eyes softened as well as his voice. "Kimi, you should have told us. Honestly. I would have helped you sooner if I knew."

"My burden. My Sacrifice. We need you as a leader. I am just part of the team. The top of our stance." Kimiko answered.

"That's mighty kind of you Kimiko, but you should have given us the option." Clay told her. Raimundo Scopped Kim up.

"Well, we need to get you our strength back, because have no idea, what comes next.

X-X-X-X-X

A/n: Hope you liked it! Curious what else I'm up to? Check out my Facebook page, and get all the sneak peeks of what I'm working on. And you can influence what I'm writing, and maybe be the spark of an idea. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_It had been two weeks since the soup had been replaced. And still nothing had come of it yet. Raimundo kept his eyes open, and spent most of his time caring for Kimiko who after her burn, had weakened greatly._

_"I didn't tell you something about that soup. In order for Chase Young to never know the deference, the soup picks a victim, or a willing person, who suffers the consequences of the change. Weakening and hurting them. I gave myself up as the victim. For the better good." Kimiko explained her voice slow and soft. Raimundo glared._

_"Why? Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell us?" Raimundo demanded as Clay stared dumbfounded. Kimiko winced._

_"Because you wouldn't have let me do it. Or let anyone else go through it." Kimiko answered._

_"Damn Straight. I would have done it!"Raimundo snapped. His eyes softened as well as his voice. "Kimi, you should have told us. Honestly. I would have helped you sooner if I knew."_

_"My burden. My Sacrifice. We need you as a leader. I am just part of the team. The top of our stance." Kimiko answered._

_"That's mighty kind of you Kimiko, but you should have given us the option." Clay told her. Raimundo Scopped Kim up._

_"Well, we need to get you our strength back, because have no idea, what comes next._

X-X-X-X-X

Another Two weeks past, Kimiko still weakening. Raimundo never left her side, even when she slept, he hovered, trying not to sleep. The only time he left was when Clay stood watch over her. Raimundo couldn't focus on the training, he kept him mind and eyes on Kimiko as she lay on a bench near them as they trained. Master Fung himself kept an eye on Kimiko too, accepting her condition didn't allow her to train or allow her to do much. Raimundo got knocked onto his back by Omi who had been sparring with him. Raimundo groaned as he smacked his head.

"Raimundo, you should not be so distracted. Or you will never be as good as I, the greatest dragon ever." Omi scowled. Raimundo rolled his eyes, getting up and walking to Kimiko who he noticed had fallen asleep after trying hard to watch them, leaning forward on the bench. Raimundo checked her pulse, breathing, and temperature before he straighten her out of the bench so she was no longer in danger of falling off.

"Omi, I think our partner is rightfully distracted." Clay stated. Omi looked down guiltily.

"I know. I worry greatly over Kimiko. She like a woman was stubborn." Omi stated.

"Not all women are stubborn partner. And she did it out of love. Love, loyalty, and the need to protect. And possibly a little self pity." Clay answered. "And men can be just as stubborn."

"Self pity? Oh because she cannot be as good as I am?" Omi asked.

"No partner. She was talking in her sleep the other night. I didn't understand all of her feverish muttering, but I did pick up that she feels like a small part of the team and a very small part of our world. And yearning for a little love." Clay answered. Omi looked surprised.

"But Kimiko is such a good warrior. Especially for a woman. She is almost as good as me." Omi started.

"How do those words taste partner?" Clay asked, chuckling. Omi looked confused.

"But words don't have a taste." Omi declared. Clay laughed. Omi looked at him.

"Do we not love Kimiko enough?" Omi asked, looking worried. Clay shook his head.

"That wasn't what I meant partner. She is looking for a different kind of love than what you and I give her. She is looking for something different than family love." Clay explained.

"Then what kind of love?"

"The kind of love that gets roses, kisses, chocolates, late night candle lit dinners. The romantic kind. Our little Kimiko is in love and she isn't getting what she wants. " Clay answered. Omi nodded.

"So Master Fung and Miss Feng love?" Omi asked.

"I guess so." Clay chuckled as Raimundo scooped Kimiko up and disappearing into the temple. " Who is Miss Feng?"

"She and Master Fung married 10 years ago before she died." Omi answered. " She raised me until she died." Clay nodded.

X-X-X-X-X

Raimundo set Kimiko down on her bed.

"You are spending so much time sleeping Kimi." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so… tired…" Kimiko murmured, her eye lids very slowly opening. Raimundo scowled himself.

"I'm just worried. Go back to sleep, rest. You'll get better faster." Raimundo told her. Kimiko weakly shook her head, barely moving.

"I don't think I'm going to get better, Rai. I'm just getting weaker… we need to accept that maybe-"

"Stop it Kimiko! You are not going to die." Raimundo snapped, his eyes starting to glazed.

"Shhh…" Kimiko weakly managed to lift her hand and place a finger to his lips. "We need to accept that this might very well be the end for me. I have been getting and weaker for a month. This is no time. I'm not going to get better. But as long as our plan works, it'll be worth it."

"Kimi…" Raimundo whined. Kimiko smiled weakly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"At least I got to know you, that I got to be your friend. I love you. Don't… don't forget me…" Kimiko sighed, her eyes closing and her hand falling, until Raimundo caught it.

"Kimiko, I love you, too." Raimundo told her, but she never heard him, she was asleep. Raimundo shed a single tear. She pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. " I will never forget you, and I'm not letting you go." He leaned against the wall, and drifted off.

X-X-X-X-X

Raimundo sat up in Kimiko's room, and noticed Kimiko was still as stone.

"Kimi?" He got up and reached out to touch her, brushing her cheek to find it cold as ice. He scrambled forwarded, panic and fear clutching his heart. He touched her neck, feeling for a pulse, only to find none there. "Kimi? NO!"

"She is gone, young dragon." A voice said. Raimundo looked over his shoulder to see Master Fung standing in the door.

"No… she can't be." Raimundo sobbed.

"She gave herself up to save us all." Master Fung told him. " She did the noblest thing she could do. She gave up for love, to protect love, and the world, and the ones she loved."

"She loved me. And I loved her. She never heard me." Raimundo cried.

"I'm sorry young dragon." Raimundo pulled Kimiko into his arms leaning against the wall holding her tight, as he cried.

X-X-X-X-X

Raimundo Opened his eyes, looking around the room to see there were three vases filled with large arrangements of roses and other beautiful flowers added to Kimiko's room. Raimundo bite his lip, trying not to cry as he closed his eyes, before looking down into his arms to find Kimiko wasn't there. He looked at her bed to find it freshly made and empty. Raimundo jumped up and ran from the room. He ran up to Master Fung.

"Where did they take her?" He gasped.

"Take who?" Master Fung asked, confused.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo snapped. Master Fung looked more confused.

"They didn't take her anywhere."

"Don't play games with me! Where did they take her?" Raimundo demanded.

"Are you okay Rai?" Came a curious female voice. Raimundo opened his mouth to retort before whirling around to see a freshly showered Kimiko, hair done up and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a baby blue one shouldered tank top with matching flip flops, a hand on her hip, standing on her own to two feet for the first time in weeks.

"Kimi… "He Gasped. He ran up to her and scooped her into a hug, almost knocking the wind out of her. Kimiko giggled. "I thought you were dead."

"Nope. I'm stronger. Not out of the woods yet but I'm much better." Kimiko answered, smiling, her eyes filled with love. Raimundo pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, Kimiko." He told her.

"I know. I love you, too." She answered kissing him. "Oh, come see who is here!

X-X-X-X-X

**A/n: Am I the only who thinks that seemed a little rushed? Anyhow, review, there is one more chapter still coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Two weeks past, Kimiko still weakening. Raimundo got knocked onto his back by Omi who had been sparring with him. Raimundo groaned as he smacked his head._

_"Raimundo, you should not be so distracted. Or you will never be as good as I, the greatest dragon ever." Omi scowled. Raimundo rolled his eyes, getting up and walking to Kimiko who he noticed had fallen asleep after trying hard to watch them, leaning forward on the bench._

_"Omi, I think our partner is rightfully distracted." Clay stated. Omi looked down guiltily._

_"I know. I worry greatly over Kimiko. She like, a woman was stubborn." Omi stated._

_"Not all women are stubborn partner. And she did it out of love. Love, loyalty, and the need to protect. And possibly a little self pity." "And men can be just as stubborn."_

_"Self pity? Oh because she cannot be as good as I am?" Omi asked._

_"No partner. She was talking in her sleep the other night. She feels like a small part of the team and a very small part of our world. And yearning for a little love." Clay answered._

_"Do we not love Kimiko enough?" Omi asked_

_"That wasn't what I meant partner. She is looking for a different kind of love than what you and I give her. She is looking for something different than family love." Clay explained."The kind of love that gets roses, kisses, chocolates, late night candle lit dinners. The romantic kind. Our little Kimiko is in love."_

_…_

_"We need to accept that this might very well be the end for me. I have been getting and weaker for a month. This is no time. I'm not going to get better. But as long as our plan works, it'll be worth it."_

_"Kimi…" Raimundo whined. Kimiko smiled weakly, putting her hand on his cheek._

_"At least I got to know you, that I got to be your friend. I love you. Don't… don't forget me…" Kimiko sighed, her eyes closing and her hand falling, until Raimundo caught it._

_"Kimiko, I love you, too." _

_Raimundo Opened his eyes. He looked at her bed to find it freshly made and empty. Raimundo jumped up and ran from the room. He ran up to Master Fung._

_"Where did they take her?" He gasped._

_"Take who?" Master Fung asked, confused._

_"Kimiko!" Raimundo snapped. Master Fung looked more confused._

_"They didn't take her anywhere."_

_"Don't play games with me! Where did they take her?" Raimundo demanded._

_"Are you okay Rai?" Came a curious female voice. Raimundo whirled around to see a freshly showered Kimiko, hair done up and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a baby blue one shouldered tank top with matching flip flops, a hand on her hip, standing on her own to two feet._

_"Kimi… "He Gasped. He ran up to her and scooped her into a hug, almost knocking the wind out of her. Kimiko giggled. "I thought you were dead."_

_"Nope. " _

_"I love you, Kimiko." He told her._

_"I know. I love you, too." She answered kissing him. "Oh, come see who is here!_

_X-X-X-X-X_

Kimiko lead Raimundo through the temple.

"Kimi, how did this happen?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko giggled.

"Well, I fell asleep in your arms and woke up a couple of hours later, feeling the best I'd felt in weeks. So I thought it was worth a shot to try and make myself feel even better. Clean. I was strong enough to take a shower or most of one anyway. I ended up sitting for most of it. But feeling clean I felt even better. I went out to the court yard to enjoy some fresh air when I saw a figure coming toward the temple. It wasn't until they were up close that I saw who it was." Kimiko explained.

"Who is here?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko giggled and smiled as they rounded a corner. She put her hand on the curtain to the court yard where they could hear Omi and Clay chatting.

"See for yourself." Kimiko answered, pulling aside the curtain, blinding Raimundo temporarily with sunlight. But as his vision cleared, he saw the court yard and who stood in it.

There in the court yard was Omi and Clay standing side by side, talking with the visitor with long midnight black hair and a single lime green streak going through it. Raimundo took in the masculine form clad in light blue robes.

"Chase Young?" Raimundo whisphered.

"Yup. Our plan worked. Come, let us go chat with him." Kimiko stepped through the archway and into the court yard, enjoying the feel of the sun light on her skin.

"Howdy, Kimiko. How you feeling?" Clay called.

"Much better." Kimiko answered." Though it seems I scared our fearless leader witless into thinking I was dead." The others laughed as Raimundo pouted. Chase smiled warmly.

"It is good to hear you are feeling better. Clay and Omi have informed me you have been very weak and sickly these last few weeks. And considering the sacrifice you made, I am not surprised, little Dragon." Chase exclaimed. Clay and Omi looked at each other in confusion. Kimiko nervously looked at Raimundo before Clay and Omi.

"Fret not, they did not tell me. If they were to tell me that stole my soup, replaced it with something else, and therefore tricked me. I could have ended up very angry. But, I figured it out myself. It was very brave thing to do, in order to save me. " Chase exclaimed. " And quite frankly, it couldn't have been at a better time."

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"I have been a victim in my own body for the past 10,000 years. I have been trapped inside my body, watching as something else lived in it. I have watched myself do the most grievous of acts. Did you not wonder why things were silent around here? That I had not come and attacked? It was because I was preparing. And planning. I was going to rip this temple apart piece by piece. I was going to scatter you dragons all across the globe, putting you each into a prison where you would be slowly tortured until you died. Expect for one. I was going to take one to become my apprentice. To rule by my side. And the plans on how to turn you Evil, Young Dragon, were not pretty. The every thought of all that you would have to go through, churns my stomach. "Chase explained. " My dear dragon of fire, you were going to die and become my apprentice. "

"WE wouldn't let you have her." Raimundo spat. Chase chuckled as Omi whimpered.

"Why Kimiko? I am the greatest dragon of all! Although she is almost as good as me." Omi speculated.

"Considering all the planning I had done, I do not know if you would have succeeded. I had planned, I had power, I was working and planning on everything. Kimiko is the very heart of your group. With Kimiko gone, you would have fallen apart. You Dragon leader who love her, you Dragon of earth who tries to keep her safe as a big brother would, and you Dragon of water who loves your big sister. I had calculated how to turn her life in my hands against you. The very threat of her life ending should you retaliate, would have been enough in itself to make you hesitate. IT was well thought out." Chase answered.

"You mean to say, if we tried anything, Kimiko would have died?" Clay asked.

"Exactly. I was prepared to take on the most serious of all vows that if you tried anything, she would die, but if you cooperated, she would live. In essence, I had loopholes that no matter what, I would have won." Chase explained.

"But it's okay. Our plan worked and just in time." Kimiko exclaimed.

"Actually, little dragon, your plan worked, which is a perfect example of why I wanted you." Chase answered.

"You are female, generally because of that, many would underestimate your ability, I know I did. As did Wuya, Jack, and Hannibal. Well, Wuya a little less but still. Intelligent, quick, a marvelous fighter. A deadly combination when combined with the fact you are female. Feminine whiles can get a girl very far." Chase observed. Kimiko practically preened at the praise. " Of course your temper was very befitting of your element. " Kimiko practically wilted at that.

"But, I am the best dragon of all time!" Omi interrupted. " I am smart, powerful, and most amazing. I do not see how I was not a more proper candidate."

"While you believe, Omi, that Kimiko is almost as good a dragon as you are, she is the best FEMALE dragon of all time. Surpassing Dragon Vonya, the dragon of water from the Greek island of bellus, the home to Aphrodite's Fountain.

"Vonya was a girl? But but… he was my most favorite Dragon of All time. Right after Grand Master Dashi."

"Vonya was a girl. A woman. Her daughter was the Dragon the Fire, Hikate." Chase continued. " Kimiko is better than the both of them put together."

"butbutbutbut… I am the best dragon of all time."Omi pleaded.

"That may be so, but females are far superior to men." Chase answered.

"BUtbutbutbut…"

"Enough Omi. You will understand one day." Chase answered.

X-X-X-X-X

"So chase, I have a question for you." Kimiko announced later that day.

"Yes?"

"Why did you drink the soup?"

"For eternal youth and power. But I sold my soul to do so. At the time I didn't think much of it. But I should have known better. Grand Master Dashi, and Master Gen and I may have been the greatest warriors of our time, but we knew we were not immortal and could not protect the world forever. And life was short back then. I wanted life. So I sold my soul and took the soup."

"What will happen now?" Kimiko asked.

"I am not completely sure. I imagine age will catch up with me. Perhaps I will continue to live as if it were the day I sold my soul and live on still. Perhaps my time is not very limited. I may die tomorrow. I do not know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I thought you had one question for me not three?" Chase asked. Kimiko smirked.

"They are follow up questions." Chase chuckled.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I imagine I should pay for my crimes. I may stick around and help you all train. Help you prepare for the next evil. Or perhaps, now that I am no longer evil, perhaps all will be well and the balance has tipped into the world of xioalin. The dragons may not be needed any more." Chase answered.

"Chase?"

"Yes, young dragon?"

"if you didn't want to be evil, why didn't you just stop?"

"Because, I was not in control. The soup was. I was a victim in my own body. It was like watching a movie from my own body." Chase answered. He looked up to one of the temple windows to see Raimundo ducking out of sight. He smiled. " Do believe your leader does not trust me. As he shouldn't. I have been evil for 10,000 years. For all he knows I found out about your plan and deiced to take advantage of it and earn your trust. I could very easily whisk you away and ravish you since you have lowered your guard."

"Well, we could always challenge you to a xioalin Showdown. A game of Truth and lies. That would prove if you are or not." Kimiko answered. Chase smiled.

"Perhaps. But go make your Lover relax. Go spend some time with him and less with me." Chase suggested. Kimiko smiled. Kimiko started to walk away. " Oh, and Kimiko."

"Yes." Kimiko answered, turning back around.

"Never let him go. True love comes but once in a life time." Chase told her. " And never agree to drink anything that will trade your soul for eternal youth or beauty."

"Got it." Kimiko smiled before continuing on her way. Chase smiled. He looked up to the full moon and sighed.

"If only she knew the whole story." Chase murmured. He walked toward the wall of the temple and looked out at the view of China. AS the whole temple slept that night he crept into Kimiko's room and left a note tucked under her pillow, brushing a kiss against her hair, and then sneaking out of the temple, and walked away from the dragons, for the very last time.

X-X-X-X-X

A/n: Sorry I took so long to update. Actually if it weren't for the fact I got a few snooty reviews demanding know what was taking so long, I would have updated sooner. And thanks to hurricane sandy coming through i was further delayed. I am a full time student, a full time volunteer, and a full time mother hen to a bunch of idiots. Not to mention a part time cashier at a grocery store. Well actually, part time is tends to be incorrect since I tend to work between 25-38 hours a week, more on the higher end than the lower. So have patience and trust I will update. Lots of Love,

Devilsangelsaphire


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I had a review that I really wanted to respond but, it was a guest so I have no way to respond, so, I thought maybe doing here might get it there.

Someone commented that my story was Raikim and a Chasekim. Actually that last part was completely unintentional and not meant to reflect that way. Affection yes, but not Chasekim Affection more like the affection a Grandfather has for his only granddaughter. ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading not here is the last chapter of the story…

X-X-X-X-X

"_Did you not wonder why things were silent around here? That I had not come and attacked? It was because I was preparing. And planning. I was going to rip this temple apart piece by piece. I was going to scatter you dragons all across the globe, putting you each into a prison where you would be slowly tortured until you died. Expect for one. I was going to take one to become my apprentice. To rule by my side. And the plans on how to turn you Evil, Young Dragon, were not pretty. The every thought of all that you would have to go through, churns my stomach. "Chase explained. " My dear dragon of fire, you were going to die and become my apprentice. "_

_"But, I am the best dragon of all time!" Omi interrupted. " I am smart, powerful, and most amazing. I do not see how I was not a more proper candidate."_

_"While you believe, Omi, that Kimiko is almost as good a dragon as you are, she is the best FEMALE dragon of all time. Surpassing Dragon Vonya, the dragon of water from the Greek island of bellus, the home to Aphrodite's Fountain._

_"Vonya was a girl? But but… he was my most favorite Dragon of All time. Right after Grand Master Dashi."_

_"Vonya was a girl. A woman. Her daughter was the Dragon the Fire, Hikate." Chase continued. " Kimiko is better than the both of them put together."_

_"butbutbutbut… I am the best dragon of all time."Omi pleaded._

_"That may be so, but females are far superior to men." Chase answered._

_"BUtbutbutbut…"_

_"Enough Omi. You will understand one day." Chase answered._

…_._

_"If only she knew the whole story." Chase murmured. He walked toward the wall of the temple and looked out at the view of China. AS the whole temple slept that night he crept into Kimiko's room and left a note tucked under her pillow, brushing a kiss against her hair, and then sneaking out of the temple, and walked away from the dragons, for the very last time._

_X-X-X-X-X_

Kimiko stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she awoke the next morning. The sunlight stretching into her room, creeping through the window pane, the light shining upon dust motes who danced to the music of the chirping birds. She sighed as she watched the sun peak over the mountains in the distance. As she got up to begin her day, she heard a rustling of paper fluttering . She turned and saw an envelope on the floor. She scooped it up and saw her name on the front. She opened it up to find perfect calligraphy and form on the most wonderful of papers.

'Dearest Kimiko,

I am writing to you because, I cannot stay here. And there is so much to explain, to tell you. I am leaving everything that had been in my possession to you. Go to my palace. There is much there to explain to you.

I have been trapped for so long. I have witnessed things that no one should ever know. Things that should never have been done. Everything one day will make sense, just go to my palace, your palace now. There is a library far grander than the great Alexandria Library. Far greater and grander. There you will find everything. There is a shelf next to the fire place, that on one end are scrolls and folds of paper, and on the other, books, slowly progressing through the way the world evolved. There is a scroll with a red, gold, and pink, yes pink, tassel hanging off it. Though a grand part of it makes me cringe, there is a part of it you must read. Though perhaps you should read the scroll with the pink, green, blue, and black tassels on the shelf above it first. That one is my family tree.

While I was trapped, there were females who caught my eyes. And Sadly, I did not always get them willingly. But as such, I sowed my seed. I have many descents. You see little Kimiko, I remember them all. From the looks in their eyes be it wild with passion or tinged with tears and fright, to the screams from their lips of either pleasure or pain. From the way their hair gleamed in the fire light to the way they panted gasping breath, some for better reasons than others. But there was only one that I ever tracked, and watched as she grew. One who ever actually cried for me to come back to her as I left her lying in bed. One who swore she wait for me to return to her bed. Only one who was pure as snow.

Her name was Kiki Zoe Matsui. And she birthed Sakura Syri Matsui. Your grandmother.'

Kimiko gasped and stopped reading thinking it through and over. That made… Chase young her great grandfather.

"MY grandfather." She murmured. She stared out the window and at the sun for a moment before looking back down to continue reading.

'Somehow, I broke through and followed her every movement, watched as she grew and married and Birthed Kagome and Keiko, and how Kagome had you. This why I became good again. Because I wanted to protect you. I broke through. I had enough time between the soups I could have corrected the error. But I knew the consequences on you. And so, I became good.

Dearest little Kimiko, my Granddaughter. You seemed to be the only light in my darkness. And so I went into the light. I wish I could have made things right, but at least you were no product of the horrible things I've none. Quite the opposite, I dare say you would be the product of the most wonderful things I've done.

But things are right now. By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I have left my legacy, the horrible and the good to you. You are the strongest Dragon there ever was, because you are mine. You came from the purest form I could ever give, and so you have all the power I had, you only need to harness it.

I wish I could have stayed, to truly know you, to truly love you as your grandfather should, but it would not be right. But I promise you this, I will always be with you. If there is a heaven or a hell, I promise to always guard you no matter the wings I get.

I love you, little Kimiko. As I should have loved your mother and grandmother. My little Angel, your wings will be whiter than the rest of them. Your family is quite proud. Now it is time for you continue with your life, and I to continue onto death. I should have died thousands of years ago. Death will be quite happy to see me. And I shall speak kindly to him or her.

Fare well, little Kimiko,

I love you,

Your Great Grandfather,

Chase Young'

"I don't believe it." Kimiko ran from her room and stopped in from of the spare room only to find it empty and neat. " He's gone."

"He left last night little dragon." Master Fung informed her, appearing out of nowhere. " He wanted to do what should have happened."

"And you didn't stop him?" Kimiko asked. Master Fung shook his head. " But… he was my family."

"Your Great Grandfather. He told me. He said he wanted to do what was right for you. Death comes for us all, he evaded death for so long, that death was hunting for him. Little Dragon, he did it out of the purest of forms anyone can do. He did it out of love." Master Fung told her. Kimiko wiped away a stray tear, mildly amazed how a sudden love for the man grew all over the fact they were family. Raimundo walked up to them.

"So whats on the schedule for today?" Raimundo's voice suddenly changed at the sight of Kimiko. "Kimiko, what's wrong? Did Chase hurt you? I'll kill the bastard."

"No Rai, Chase… Left. And he left me a note." Kimiko answered.

"Why would he leave you a note? Did he hurt you?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko started laughing.

"Only in the fact knowing I'll never truly know my great-grandfather. I never knew any of my grandfathers, and suddenly I have one, and he left." Raimundo stared at her in confusion.

"My Great grandmother Kiki, fell in love a very long time ago. She always told us that he was a great man, although not the kindest but she loved him. She spent one night with him in the greatest of passions, never to see him again. Only months after that night she birthed my grandmother Sakura. And the line continued. Chase Young was my great-grandmother's lover. And he left in the night." Kimiko answered.

X-X-X-X-X

Chase Young stood looking over a cliff, looking at the sunrise, pure beauty of it. The fiery ball only reminded him of the reason he was doing this. Death was looking for him, so why not just find death. He smiled and wished hard, for Kimiko's love and happiness. With one deep breath of the mountain air, the scent of Sakura flowers and vanilla wrapping around him. IT smelled like Kiki. And with that he leapt off the cliff looking for death.

He expected the impact of the jagged rock many hundreds of feet below to kill him instantly. But in fact he only felt sever pain. He could feel the blood trickle from his wounds but his heart kept beating. He lay there for a few moments trying to figure out what had happened, what went wrong. When suddenly a shadow passed over him. He looked up at the figure blocking the sun to see a figure in black robes and light grey angel wings. The figure leaned on a scythe, peering down at him.

"Chase Young, I have been hunting you for years. Thousands, and then just suddenly you drop into my lap. What gives old man?" The figure says, the voice male and masculine, but not unkind.

"Hello death." Chase greeted. The figure chuckled before standing up tall and pushing the hood back to reveal a handsome male face.

"Funny how everyone calls us death. We are the angels of death yes. But we are not death. Only the ones who carry you on to your next destination." He said, dropping to one knee, laying the scythe down next to Chase. " So what gives. Why do you just suddenly drop in my lap? That Soup finally make you go mental?"

"No. Quite the opposite. I gained much sense from that soup."

"Really, doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

"Well death,-"

"Call me Greg. "

"They named you greg?"

"No, not really. But no one speaks the language in which my original name was so in these modern times I took a new name. Greg. Continue." Chase chuckled at 'Greg's' response.

"Well, I'm no longer under the soups influence thanks to my great granddaughter's efforts."

"Dragon of Fire?"

"That would be the one." Chase answered.

"Very nice girl. Kieli was cranky. She almost got to carry that girl on to heaven. She refused to do it. She was getting very cranky until she got better."

"Kieli?" Chase asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Another Angel of Death. She was assigned to Kimiko. Keili is a huge fan of her. She was appointed as her guardian angel as well. I think their theory is she'll be there to take her soul to where it belongs when it happens rather than evil get its hands on her and use her."

"Well she is powerful." Chase muttered.

"No thanks to you." Greg retorted. Chase looked startled.

"But she inherited my power." Chase stammered.

"She did. Only because of love. Kiki loved you like no other. She was the only one who you ever had feelings for. That was the reason why you tracked her down, followed the line. That's why you killed Kagome!"

"She was suffering!" Chase defended himself.

"I know. She wouldn't have survived. She was suffering so bad, she asked to be killed. And you did, swiftly, quickly, and painlessly. I know, I carried Kagome away. She was very pleased. She convinced me not to catch up to you right then and there."

"That's why you didn't claim me. I injured myself quite gravely in despair. I came through with that." Chase murmured.

"Yep. You impaled yourself with a knife. She begged me to let you live, so you could watch over her baby. The promise she extracted from your lips."

"The promise of love and protection for her little one." Chase murmured.

"Indeed. So, you dropped into my lap because you are no longer under the influence of the soup." Greg inquired.

"Yes. It was right. I should have died years ago." Chase answered.

"Centuries ago. That's not what the fates had in store for you. WE angels of death know that when fate catches up to you it will. We just never know when, only who." Greg responded.

"Well, I'm here now to right the wrongs I did."

"You are funny. To write the wrongs you think death will do it? Right." Greg answered. Chase glared at him.

"What was I supposed to do? Everyone I wronged is dead!" Chase snapped. Greg smiled.

"I'll make you a deal. You'll live for another 48 hours. I will give you 5 gifts. The first one will transport you to anyone, dead or alive, in this life or the next or the afterlife. The second will allow you to be invisible, the third will allow you to hear anything, the third is a list of everything you have ever done wrong and the final is a knife. Stab yourself with it should you give up. I will take you straight to hell. After 48 hours, no matter you have done, where you are, what you do or are doing, you will appear back here in the condition you are in. If you have righted all of your wrongs, I will take you to your after life to heaven or onto reincarnation. If you haven't, well, it speaks for itself. Your task begins now. but first, a 20 minute time period so you can deiced what to do. I'd start with a letter. " And with that Greg slide his scythe over Chase's chest and a cold feeling swept through him. He then disappeared. Chase stood up, marveling at how he felt. He picked up the knife that lay next to him and turned to find a piece of paper and a pen laying on a rock.

"Start with a letter. Perhaps to little Kimiko."

X-X-X-X-X

"Kimiko, you have mail!" Clay declared, dropping a letter in front of Kimiko. Kimiko put down her toast and started to open it only to stare at the hand writing inside.

"It's from Chase." She declared.

"Well read it!" Raimundo exclaimed.

'Dearest Kimiko,

I hope my sudden departure didn't upset you too much. in reflection it probably did. I'm sorry. But I had to do what was right. I thought death would eagerly take me away. In fact, Death is an angel. Mine is named Greg. At least that's what he calls himself._Kimiko Giggled at that._

_So, 'Greg', struck a deal with me. Though I am beginning to wonder if it's a trick. I have 48 hours to right every wrong I did and I'll go to heaven. If I don't well, we know what will happen. However, I have too long a list to even begin. He left me a scroll that is to be honest far longer than I can hope to correction in 10,000 years. I do not stand a chance. But I dare not use the final gift he gave me. A knife, a white flag of surrender, should I give up. He'll take me straight to hell._

_I'm going to hell no matter what. And I accept that and its eternal burning flames. But, I want to use this time to it's fullest and right as many of them as I can. Maybe then I'll be allowed to see you everyone once and a while. I doubt it, but who says hell can't be gracious. _

_I love you little Dragon. While I hope to see you again, I hope to never see you where I'm going. Take care yourself, and wish me luck. I'm going to visit all the people I have wronged. I'll start with Sakura, Kagome, and Kiki. I'll tell them you said hello. I'll tell them of the marvelous things you have done. Though I'm sure they know already._

_This might be my last fare well. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to write to you often in hell, but I doubt such luck is on my side._

_I love you!_

_Love,_

_Your Great grandfather ( I think I'm going to drop that great)_

_Chase young'_

"Would you look at that. The old fox got away." Raimundo laughed. Kimiko smiled.

"I think he'll be set for a while. Greg might have tricked him, but he'll have a marvelous chance to right his wrongs. It's what he wants. And I could not be happier for him." Kimiko answered.

X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Go figure this would be the last planned chapter. Turns out, my deepest apologies, it's not. Because I am too darn curious to see what Chase does and how he does. So my apologies but there is at least one more chapter coming.

For crying out loud, this is what I get for letting the fingers run away and the plot bunny talk. Grrrrrrrr….

Anyhow, Hope you enjoyed. I know I did. Review please! It's nice to know what people thought, even if it was simply that they did or did not like the chapter or story.


End file.
